Out of the Darkness
by Darkness Shade
Summary: SA2 continued. Now we see it from Eggman and co. point of view.
1. Out of the Darkness part A

Out of the Darkness Part A  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
  
Legal Stuff: All charecters are copyrighted and owned by their respective companies, so don't sue  
me b/c its all for fun.  
  
  
---------------------------------  
G.U.N. Hidden Base  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Intruder alert! Intruder alert at Gate 3! All forces on alert! Locate and Destroy  
Intruder! This is not a drill!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Ha Ha Ha! That was all too easy!" said Eggman, "It seems that this military shut down Dr. Geralds  
weapon because they feared. Well, I intend to get it."   
Eggman then hurries down the hallways avoiding the enemy forces till he reaches the final gate.  
"Now to hack in and release the secret weapon."  
The gate slides back and Eggman procedes to the control panel.  
"Oh ho! So this is the military's secret weapon, its smaller than I thought. What's this? Enter user  
data, ah. Password is MARIA. Now all I have to do is place the chaos emerald into the control panel."  
Eggman then jumps down into the newly opened hanger.  
Suddenly the shadow of a hedgehog appears.  
"What's this? Is that you Sonic? Are you trying to ruin my fun again?"  
Suddenly the form appears and is a black hedgehog with streaks of red in his quills.  
"Wait a minute! You're not Sonic. This is impossible."  
"My name is Shadow." said the mysterious hedgehog, "Since you were so kind in releasing me, my master,  
I will grant you one wish."  
Suddenly the alarms in the sector they're in go off.  
"What now?" Eggman screams.  
"Now I'll show you my true power." said Shadow as he went to confront the enemy.  
  
"This is Scorpion troops Hot Shot and I'm in position. Ready to confront the enemy."  
"Roger, you have permission to take him out."  
Shadow obviously has the upper hand and quickly takes out the enemy.  
"This is Scorpion troops Hot Shot. The enemy is stronger than expected. Request additional support."  
He is too strong. I'm going down."  
"Hm, pathetic human!" Shadow says as he regals at the enemies defeat.  
  
"Very impressive shadow. So you are the military top secret weapon. What did you mean by giving me   
a wish?"  
"Bring more Chaos Emeralds. I'll be waiting for you in the central control room of the space colony ARK."  
"ARK?" Eggman said puzzled.  
  
--------------------------  
Desert Region  
  
"Just let it go. Why won't you leave me alone?" said a mysterious bat.  
"What are you talking about that emeralds mine!" said Knuckles, "It contains the special ability  
to neutralize the Chaos Emeralds."  
Suddenly Eggman takes the Emerald, "If I'm not mistaken this is the Master Emerald. Oh well, I'll  
just take it with me."  
"Oh no you don't!" shouts Knuckles as he jumps up and shatters the Master Emerald.  
"AHHHH! What do you think you're doing? Look what you did to my emerald." said Rouge(the bat).  
"I did that to keep the master emerald from being stolen you idiot. And its my emerald." said Knuckles.  
"I despise anyone who takes jewels from me." said Rouge, "I will get the emerald."  
"We'll just see about that bat girl." said Knuckles  
  
--------------------------  
Desert Area  
  
"Those idiots will never find my hidden base inside this pyramid. I'll take care of buisness here  
first and then procede." exclaimed the Eggman.  
  
Inside the pyramid, Eggman checked his monitor trying to find out about Shadow and ARK.  
"We interupt your program for late breaking news. It seems that the Chaos Emerald has been stolen  
by World-renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog and he has taken out all of the militarys guard robots."  
"Sounds more like the work of Shadow!" shouted Eggman.  
  
------------------------  
Above G.U.N. forces: Radical Highway Zone  
  
"How pathetic." Shadow says then he remembers back...."Get them before thay escape!"  
"Maria!!" shouts Shadow.  
"Shadow do it for me and all the people on the planet."....  
"Maria, I still remember the promise I made to you for this people I promise, REVENGE!" shouted Shadow  
before jetting off.  
  
--------------------------  
Back Alley  
  
"It all starts with this a jewel containing the ultimate power." said Shadow  
"That's the chaos emerald. Now I know what's going on. The military has mistaken me for the likes  
of you. Say something you fake hedgehog." said Sonic.  
"Chaos control!"  
"WHA! Wow, he's fast. Wait, its not his speed he must be using the emerald to warp." said Sonic.  
"My name is Shadow, I'm the world's perfect life form." said the black hedgehog, "Farewell!"  
"Shadow? What is he?"  
  
----------------------  
Pyramid  
  
We see Rouge attmeping to enter Eggmans base.  
"I hate to say it but I guess I'm going to have to find that key first."  
Rouge hurriedly rounds up all three keys and procedes to enter Eggmans control room.  
"It's a space transporter and the destination is ARK. Wonder what's he doing up there? Doesn't matter  
It's my mission to find out what he's up to."  
With that Rouge stepped into the transporter and disappeard.  
  
----------------------  
Space Colony ARK  
  
"So this is the space colony ARK." said the Eggman, "I must locate the central control room Shadow  
mentioned before he left."  
As Eggman traveled through the shut down ARK, it seemed that only the guard sentries were left operative.  
Soon he reached the control room.  
  
"So glad you could make it, Doctor." Shadow said, "Now I will show you the power of Dr. Gerald.  
The ARK was the first space colony created by man. What many don't know is that it was also a   
developmental lab for weapons of mass destruction, such as this one, A weapon of planetary destruction, Codenamed: The Eclipse Cannon."  
"Sounds intresting to me." said a mysterious human who appeared from the shadows.  
"Who are you?" said Shadow.  
"Calm down Shadow. He's on our side. That's Drew." said Eggman.  
"Whatever, moving on. Since the cannon has been unused for so long we need large amounts of energy  
to power." Shadow says as he places the emerald into the control panel.  
"Aha! That's why we needed the Chaos Emeralds." said Eggman, "This is perfect, I can get the emeralds,  
dominate the Earth, and build a legacy of my own."  
"Do you really think that you can pull this of without knowing where the emeralds are?" said Rouge  
as she appeared from the ceiling.  
"I would like to make a deal." said Rouge  
"What kind of a deal?" asked Eggman.  
"I want a cut of the deal if I help you get the emeralds."  
Shadow nodded at Eggman saying to accept the deal.  
"Okay, but what makes you so sure you know where the emeralds are?"  
"I may not look like it, but I am a treasure hunter skilled at finding rare jewels. By the way, we  
haven't been properly introduced, my name it Rouge the Bat, but you can just call me Rouge."  
"Then let's get to work."  
  
---------------------  
G.U.N. Hidden Base  
  
"Let's hurry this up. Coming back here isn't my idea of a vacation." said Eggman, "and what makes  
you so sure the emeralds are here."  
"Well, believe what you want to believe." said Rouge.  
"Okay, I'll storm the base and cause a distraction, Drew will patrol the perimeter in case those nosy good guys show up,  
Rouge will break in and steal the emeralds, while Shadow will set the bombs so we can blow this place up and get away before  
anyone knows what hit them."  
  
---------------------  
Harbor  
  
The bad guys are preparing to take their seperate paths when  
"Oh Sonic, I thought I'd never see you again." said a mistaken Amy Rose.  
"Wait a minute. You're not Sonic, who are you?"  
"I think I'm the one who should be asking the questions around here. You're timing is impeccable, Amy. I'll deal with her, you get going."  
Eggman corners Amy, but suddenly Tails drops down in his cyclone walker and a battle insues.  
  
--------------------  
Security Vault  
  
"I'm ready to go when you are, Doctor." said Shadow over his walkie-talkie.  
"There's been an unexpected delay on my end. Set the charges for 15 minutes and get out of there." Eggman replied.  
"5 minutes should be enough to get the emeralds, here I go." said Rouge.  
She had finally gotten the last one when she was confronted by the enemy.  
"I can't believe I've come this far just to get caught."  
"This is Flying Dog. Intruder found entering securtiy vault. Preparing to attack."  
"Copy that Flying Dog."  
Rouge's agility made it easy to defeat the Flying Dog.  
"This is Flying Dog, I'm taking heavy damage, close the security vault."  
"It's just not possible this flying dog can't be destroyed."  
"Not bad, huh. I'm pretty strong alright." gloated Rouge over the fallen enemy.  
  
"This is Rouge, I've got a small problem. I can't believe I'm trapped in here with the Chaos Emeralds."  
Shadow intercepts the message and starts remeber past events.  
"Ah shoot, Troublemaker!" he says as he races to save Rouge.  
  
-----------------------------------------------End of part A------------------------------------  
  
Coming soon:  
Out of the Darkness Part B 


	2. Out of the Darkness part B

Out of the Darkness Part B  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Legal Stuff: All charecters are copyrighted and owned by their respective companies, so don't sue  
me b/c its all for fun.  
  
----------------------  
Jungle Region  
  
"Hey, I found you faker." Sonic said.  
"That blue hedgehog again, of all places." said Shadow.  
"I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me. Hah! You're not  
even good enough to be my fake." said Shadow.  
"I'll make you eat those words." Sonic replied.  
  
After they had each gotten in some good blows, Eggman paged Shadow on the walkie-talkie.  
"Shadow, what are you doing? The island will explode any minute now. Get out of there."  
"Explode?!!" Sonic said.  
Shadow then dashed outta there fast.  
He ran to where Rouge was and with no time left used Chaos Control to get them the hell outta there.  
  
----------------------  
ARK the past  
  
"Shadow what do you think its like on Earth?"  
"Maria, the doctor said his lifes work is dedicated to those there. I don't know Maria. Sometimes  
I don't know why I was created or what my purpose is."  
"Maria..."  
  
----------------------  
ARK present  
  
"That was so unlike you Shadow. To come and rescue me like that." said Rouge.  
"Hmm, you know, I only came back for the Chaos Emeralds, I didn't mean to save you."  
"Yeah, yeah. But that's not the whole story is it."  
"hmhm. We are now ready to give our ultimatum." said Eggman.  
"But will it be enough with only six emeralds?" asked Rouge.  
"It shall be more than enough for our demonstration." said Shadow.  
"Then let's get this show on the road." exclaimed Eggman.  
  
----------------------  
Day X  
  
Life on Mobius is going on the way it normally does, however all that changes.  
Suddenly, all T.V.'s, Computer screen's, and any electronic monitors are interuppted by a video feed.  
"Citizens of Mobius, lend me your ears and listen well. My name is Dr.Eggman, the world's greatest  
scientific mind. I will now take control. Those who oppose will feel my power. Look to the skies  
for a demonstration."  
As we cut away to a view of Mobian outer space, The ARK space station can be seen transforming into  
a familiar looking face of EGGMAN. Suddenly, a power surge can be detected building near the point  
of its cannon. The Green Beam shoots across the sky, narrowly missing Mobius, and impacted on the  
moon, blowing up half of it.  
Eggman can be heard laughing in the background while the monitors now show a countdown of 24 hours.  
  
------------------------  
Space Colony ARK  
Cannon Countdown: 2 hours 34 minutes  
  
We see Eggman banging on the console, while Shadow and Drew seemed to be upset about something.  
"What's wrong?" asked Rouge.  
"Our threats fell on deaf ears." said Shadow.  
"At this rate it will take forever for the cannon to recharge." said Drew.  
"So we need to find the last emerald." shouted Eggman, "What about our deal, bat girl? Where's the last  
chaos emerald?"  
"Take a look at this." Rouge said.  
Taking the newspaper, it said that Station Square had awarded the young boy who saved their city from  
a life-threatening missle. Miles Tails Prower was awarded the cities Chaos Emerald.  
"How come you didn't show me this before? Never mind. Go find that fox."  
  
------------------------  
Route 280  
  
"I'm picking up his signal. Foxboy wait for me." Rouge said as she sped after him.  
Awhile down the road, "Rouge, did you find Tails?" asked Eggman over the walkie-talkie.  
"Wait a minute. Be quiet! Just leave it to me."  
"I found ya Foxboy."  
  
------------------------  
Sky Rail  
Cannon Countdown: 2 hours  
  
"Shadow! There in that blue plane at eleven o'clock."  
"Copy that. I'm in pursuit."  
"Doctor they're heading directly toward you. What should we do?"  
"Stay there, I've got them on radar. They won't get away. I don't know what they're planning but I'll  
stop them."  
  
------------------------  
ARK: Central Control Room  
Cannon Countdown: 1 hour 27 minutes  
  
"Hi Doctor, how's it going? What they escaped? I'll take care of them. What's the colony password?  
That old doctor is so easy to fool. Password is MARIA. What is that? That doesn't look like anything  
I've seen."  
Suddenly a message appears showing the Master Emerald energy signature is present.  
"Looks like I'll just have to take the rest of the pieces for myself."  
  
------------------------  
Colony Surrondings  
Cannon Countdown: 1 hour 12 minutes  
  
"Stop fooling around and give me my emeralds." Both of them say.  
"You call yourself a hunter, shame on you for hitting a lady." says Rouge   
"What kind of lady goes around stealing jewels?" says Knuckles  
Those emeralds are mine..."  
Rouge then falls off the side, but Knukcles grabs her hand and lifts her up.   
"Let go of me, don't touch me."   
"Is that anyway to thank someone who saved your life."   
"You just wanted to hold my hand. You're such a creep."   
"Think what you want, I was just saving the Master Emerald."   
"Just take it then, it stinks like echidnas do."  
"If thats how you felt you should have given them to me in the first place."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
With that Knuckles takes off and so does Rouge.  
  
-------------------------  
Pyramid  
Cannon Countdown: 1 hour 2 minutes  
  
"Where's Rouge? And what are Sonic and his friends up to? Huh, why are there two signal from the chaos  
emerald? Did they really think they could trick me with a fake emerald? Well, I'll show them. It's time  
to tell them that the end is near." said Eggman.  
  
-------------------------  
ARK: Central Area  
Cannon Countdown: 45 minutes  
  
"I guess he was just a regular hedgehog after all." said Shadow as Sonic's capsule exploded.  
"All the emeralds are mine." said Rouge  
"I don't think so. Now I know who you are. You're that presidential spy, Rouge the Bat." said Shadow  
"So you did you're homework. I would call that an invasion of privacy."  
"Huh, I could say the same to you."   
"These are the results of the research project: the Ultimate Lifeform. If these pictures are of the real Shadow then, who are you?" said Rouge.  
"Shadow, someone is trying to get to the eclipse cannon. Hurry and stop them." said Eggman  
"If you want to live, leave the chaos emeralds where they are. The fake one is good enough for you."  
"Do you really believe you're Shadow? Even you're memories might not be real."  
"I don't know. All I know is that I will fulfill my promise to Maria, that's all that matters."  
  
--------------------------  
ARK:Corridor of Cannon Control  
Cannon Countdown: 7 minutes 34 seconds  
  
Sonic is speeding through when he thinks he's being followed.  
"You suprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that capsule you were in blew up." said Shadow.  
"What can I say? I die hard."  
"But how?" Shadow notices the fake emerald, "I thought so, but how could you do the Chaos Control  
with a fake emerald. There's more to you than I thought, huh. Who are you anyway?"  
"Just a guy who loves adventure. I'm SONIC THE HEDGEHOG."  
"Well, I say you're adventure days are coming to an end."  
Sonic and Shadow race off down the platforms launching one attack after another at each other.  
Sonic can't dodge Shadow's Chaos Spear and is knocked out cold.  
"Shoot I failed." said Sonic.  
"I told you, I'm the ultimate!" shouts Shadow.  
  
---------------------------  
Ark Central control room  
Cannon Countdown: 10 seconds and counting  
  
"This completes my plan to take over the world."  
Throwing the final emerald into the machine, Eggman gloats over his victory.  
However, he fails to notice the Warning messages appearing all over the control panel monitors.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of the Darkside Story^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Trailer for the Last Episode:  
Shadow....the ultimate lifeform....ARK....the truth about fifty years ago....SUPER SONIC.  
Sonic Adventure 2 Last Episode,  
WISHES ARE ETERNAL.....  
  
Still to come:  
The FINAL ACTPart 3 of SA2 Conversion 


End file.
